Paint My Love
by Fujii-Kun
Summary: A scolarshipreceiver Uzumaki Naruto, now leaving his family behind to achieve his dream, to become a painter. It's a great journey trough the Artworld. But that's before he met the high, mighty, and commanding Uchiha Itachi. Why is he bother the blond?
1. Chapter 1

**PAINT MY LOVE**

By: Fujii-Kun

Disclaimer: Naruto-Kun and his comrades are not mine. They're belong to Kishimoto Masashi's. I'm just

borrowing them for a while… and it's not a profitable story…

Pairings: Ita-Naru, maybe others will occur in the next following chapters...

Rating: in this chapter, maybe T.

**WARNINGS: ** guys, this is a YAOI story. In case you didn't know, YAOI is a boyXboy love thing. Please, just close the window if you feel you don't like it. Don't read something you don't wanna read.

And so, dear fellas, my deepest apologies for the lack of English grammar and wrecked sentence structure in this story (all of my stories ever made…). I'm not going to find any reason to justify my lacks of… oh, well… let's just continue.

**A/N**: good morning minna-san, how are you?? Its 00.47 AM in my place, so good morning. I'm going to cry right now. Please listen to my story… I'm just deciding to go to sleep, when I realized that I've lost this story due to my reckless cleaning on my flashdisc. I can't undo my last act, so I had to retype this chapter again… Fuwaaaan… (ToT). Would you look at the time??? Its morning… and I'm deadly sleepy. But I can't help it. I had to re-type the 6 pages of story within a night? It's really impossible… But, I'm in my uncle's house, and he lends me his computer. So I really had to re-type it again… at least half of it. Otherwise, I can't finish it at all. Even if I had to bump my head on the keyboard because of my heavy eyelids, I had to type it…

I welcomed all the flamers and the bashers. Please, feel free to entertain me here. And maybe, if you throw me a clever insult, I'll pretend that I care. Or maybe, I should auto-ignore you?? Which is the best treat for you guys?? Choose what suits you better. And tell me after you deciding.

And, for my 'Not Bad At All' readers, please forgive me if you ever find that rather than finished that story, I'm making a new one. Not that I wanted too, but, the idea strucks my head, and I'm hopeless if it's about new idea. Hope you could enjoy this story as I enjoy for making it.

**ATTENTION**: in this story, I'm making an institute and its contents about lessons and dormitory. Please notice that it's all fiction. As well as the image of Osaka-city I put in here. Because the story setting is in the Osaka-City, and I never been there. BUT!!!! The knowledge about paintings is real-thing. I've done researching on the net about it… just to play save...

Okay, done with it… really no time. It's really long story, but that's not the reason I'm crying. The reason is… all the explanation about the institute in here and the scholarship things, and the….. (hiks…)

Nooooo…… I wemembew it agaiiiin…

Hiks…

So, (hiks..) sowwy fow thiz (hiks) too long expwanation, and…

Scwoll (hiks..) down youw… (hiks) mouze…

Enjoy (hiks…) please…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**PAINT MY LOVE**

By: Fujii-Kun

Prologue

"Goo'bye gramps... and, 'Maru, you take care, kay??" He ruffled Konohamaru's hair. His younger cousin tried his best not to sniff his runny nose. His grandpa, Sarutobi, just smiled and stepped forward and hugged his grandson for the last time. And as they watched, the blond jumped up to the train's steps, walked down the corridors, and find a nice seat next to the window. After he dumped his bag-pack on a rack above his head, and his suitcase, he popped his head out of the window while waving his hand, only to get a slap on his head by his gramps outside of the train. "Put your head inside, you idiot…"

"Jeez… fine, fine…" nursing his bumped head, he grinning from the window.

They listen to the train's whistle, and they knew, that the young blond will leave anytime now. As the train starts moving, the blond snatch the old man's pipe while shouting,

"Bye now, gramps, 'Maru… and gramps, don't smoke too much kay? hahahah"

He waves his pipe-holding hands from the window, and he saw thatSarutobi wave his hands, and Konohamaru try to run, following the train, just to waving to him. But his little feet couldn't match the train's speed, so he soon stopped. He still looking at the train until the train is lost from sight.

Slowly, the train moved faster. And the big body of steel is making its way to Osaka City, where the young blond would take his further education in art. The young 18 years old Uzumaki Naruto unpacked his bag-pack, where he plucked out an official looking envelope, with the emblem of a famous institute that known for its reputation in producing so many good and excellent artists and designers, The Osaka Institutes of Art, specialize in Pure and Modern art. Pure art including Painting (and drawing), sculpting (and carving), music, and dance. The sculpting, music, and dance are separated in modern and traditional. Modern art including graphic design, interior design, product design, and a new major, photography. This institute is a big-large place where art lovers gathered themselves to talked, shared and exchanged newest information, etc. together and sharpen their skills too. The institute is offering 120 scholarships every year for the new freshmen. 20 for paintings (10 for paint, 10 for drawing), 20 for sculpting (10 for sculpt, 10 carve), 20 for dance (10 modern, 10 traditional), 20 for music (10 traditional, 10 modern), 10 for graphic, 10 for interior, 10 for product, and 10 for photography. It's a quite expensive school-not just because the institute's fee, but for the lesson's equipments too- and very high in quality, and the institute select only the very qualify students to accept their scholarships.

Naruto still couldn't believe this reality. When he received the letter of acknowledgement from the institute, he had to slap his face couple times, and pinching Konohamaru cheek (in which he earned a kick from the younger cousin) just to double check if it wasn't a dream or whatsoever. He couldn't believe his luck. He read and re-read, and re-read again the name on the envelope and the letter. Sure, he sends the institute his portfolio –just like the rest of art lover in whole Japan- and he's just pushing his luck. He's just trying it out, without hoping too high, just… well… it's over now. That's the past. It really happens to him, IT'S TRUE, GUYS!!!! He happens to be the scholarship's receiver from the Institute. And he really accepts the letter of acknowledge from the institute. The institute decided that he could study there, and he could enter the institute without paying. He jumps from joy, shouting weird songs, running all over inside the house, and out the house to tell his friends and neighbours about his great achieveness.

And, after a calming moment, he sat down on his bed, take few deep breaths, peeking the opening of the envelope, take the letter with only his thumb and his first finger, and read the letter slowly and carefully. The letter told him that the new academic year will starts soon in a couple weeks, and it told him to pack himself with his belongings, because the institute had a dorm to live with. Forget the calmness thing, now he rushed and starts to collect his things and his beloved Kyuubi (it's his 9 different size and shape brushes, all with red shaft, with yellow-orange brush-hair) and few of his paint collections. He put his clothes and Kyuubi in his bag-pack, and his paint collection in a suitcase. He only got approximately…. 8 days to come to Osaka and finished his registration before the new academic year started. So he quite rushed, and his family promised him that they'll send his things to the institute if it's unconsciously left in his house.

Now, reaching Osaka City's Station, he re-packed his belongings again (read: foods, snacks, drinks, and the letter) and prepared himself to stepped down from the train. He looked to the right-side, he looked to his left-side, he looked up, he looked down, he looked to his front, and he grin his infamous grin. So wide that it almost splitting his face in two. He walks towards the huge information board to search for his ways to the institute. He stopped, and starts reading and reading. But, really, brainstorming isn't his forte, so when he felt the confusion crept up his brain; he decided to just snatch a man from the street, and asking for direction. It seems simpler than reading the number of busses and its directions. So, that's what he did. He stopped a man, and asks him,

"Excuse me, sir, could you tell me the bus and the way I should take to the Osaka Institute of Art?"

The man stares at him for a moment, as if judging if this runty blonde is a student from the institute, but it seem like he didn't care, so he swiftly told him about the bus and where the bus is stopped at this Station. But before Naruto could say his thanks, the man just walks again. Blinked, he says his unfinished thanks

"Thank yo-… well, they really hurried, ne??" he muttered something under his breath, and he walks down the way that the man told him. He waits for the bus to come along in a queue with few other people.

Finally, the bus arrived and he steps inside, took a seat after putting some cash in amount of the bus' fee. He took a seat near the window, and looked out of the window. The trip is quite long from his village. It took three hours from his village, and one hour with the bus. So enjoying his rest, with a milkshake-in-box he smiled absentmindedly, and waiting for the bus to stop at his point. And after he steps down from the bus in front of the institute's area, he could only gape. "It's huge… am I really going to studied here??? It looked expensive…"

Well, what he saw is quite astonishing. The institute had several huge buildings, separated each majors. 1 deep yellow coloured-6 stories building for painting and drawing, 1 brown coloured-5 stories building for sculpting and carving, 1 blue coloured-5 stories building for music (2 stories for traditional, 2 for modern, and 1 for administration ), 1 green coloured-5 stories building for dance (same with music), 1 maroon-4 stories coloured building for graphic design and photography, 1 pale orange coloured-4 stories building for interior and product design, and 1 grey-black-8 stories coloured building for the institute's main administration and controller.

He could only blink and stares for a few moment before, finally took a tentative step over the gates. He had to decide which ways to took, because the area is so extremely huge, he plucked out a map from his envelope, and pointing a grey-black building from the map, with the writes of 'institute's main building'. He looked up, gazing his view carefully, and spotting the building immediately. Well, it's the highest building in the area. Of course it's easy to spot… walking purposefully to the building, he hoped for the best. He never did it before. But, Uzumaki Naruto never fears anything. He's just… nervous, yeah… not fear.

"Eerr… excuse me, miss…" he greets the girl-receptionist, she looked at him, and she smiled while politely asking "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I received a letter from the institute, that I receiving a scholarship. Now, where should I do to take care of the administration?"

"Ah, I understand... Now you just go to the-….." and the conversation runs well between Naruto and the receptionist, as well with the admin person who took care for the scholarships receiver. He told Naruto that he's going to live in the dormitory with few other people, along with the scholarship's receiver. He gaves Naruto the key of his new room, and he's going to share his room with other student, and the schedule for this semester. He also received a short notice that told him about minimum requirement for this semester. But, as the scholarship's receiver, the institute provide him the minimum requirement, such as 25 medium sized canvases, 2 white square pallets, 10 boxes of 12 coloured oil paint, and 6 brushes. But, if the (scholarships) students run out of the things, they had to buy it for themselves. So, after the things already spoken and done, he thanks the man, and walk down his way to the dorm.

The dorm is located out of the institute's area. It's approximately 5 minutes walks from the institute. And the dorm is separated by majors too, and also separated by gender. He walks down to the deep yellow coloured-6 stories building, step inside, and reporting his arrival to the dorm manager. After that's done, he looked at his key again, spotting the number, 205.

"Room 205… in this dorm map, I've got the room at the corner. Is that good, or bad? Let's just see. But I think it's not too bad. It wouldn't be too noisy." He mumbled to himself while he climbs the steps to the second floor. He looked at the wooden doors at the floor, and spotting that the number is located beside the door, with name cards. He looked at the 205 name card, that's read: Nara Shikamaru. Uzumaki Naruto. With a small carton to showing if the person is in the room, or out from the room. "So, my roomate's name is Nara Shikamaru, ne??" and he had to snicker at the name. _////Shika… kikikikik.. A deer. Kikikikik…_ _\\\\ _(A/N: He's not even realizing that his name means fish-meatball… -sigh-).

"Well, well, seems my roommate is in 'da house..." smirking to himself, he slam the door opens.

Now he's facing a square medium sized wooden floor room, with two wooden desks 'nailed' at the left side of the room beside the window. A double cloth drawer chest-high beside the desk, an inside bathroom at the right side, near the door, a bunk bed at the farthest right-side of the room-with a nice thick blanket draped above each bed, and a small table beside the door for them to put their little things. The bunk bed has a small wooden rack at the head side, for them to put their personal things (incl. alarm clock, small pictures, etc.). Because the room is located at the corner, it got two windows along with the curtains. And then, after he finished inspecting the room, he saw a young man, around his age, with black hair, tied pineapple like above his head, wearing a light grey long sleeved shirt. He had this bored expression on his face. He could've looked handsome, if not for that look on his face. He lies down with his back at the lower-side of the bed, and he put his hands below his head like a pillow.

"Hi!!" he says to his new-laying-on-bed roommate. All he could get is just a sideway glance from him.

"So you're my roommate…" the black haired boy replies in a bored tone, but not cold. It's more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yea..." he nodded his head. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. "

"… Written on the name card." He pointed out shortly, making the blond sheepishly smiled at him and scratching the back of his neck. Taking a deep sigh, he once again spoke, "I'm already choose the bed and the desk. Is that OK with you?"

"Humm? Oh, sure. It's fine by me." He dumped his bag-pack on the bed; while carefully put the suitcase on the desk. After that, he starts to unpacked himself. Putting his 5 paintings at the desk. Set it by the size. The biggest is at the back-side.

"You're not unpacked your things?"

"Not in the mood". that's the last words he says. After that, the Shikamaru boy closed his eyes and gone to dream-land deeply.

Or that's what Naruto thinks about.

As for Shikamaru, he's far from sleep. The first time he saw Naruto, he's shocked by the amount of the colour the blond had got within his body. He wore the black-orange jacket, along with his orange cargo pants. And not to forget his blond hair. Geezh, what an eyesore… well, he knows for sure that Naruto, like himself is one of the 10 scholarship receiver. That's why he's roomed with Shikamaru here. He's one of the few who know about the room arrangement for the scholarship receiver. This year, room 203-205 at the second floor is for the 5 boy scholarship receiver (the other 5 is from girls…). But never in his wildest-dream-imagination, that he'll share his room with a blond-seem-to-be-a-loud-person. He smiles so often. Too bright for Shikamaru's eyes and brain. And… just… where did he bought those loud orange jacket???

It's really, really an eyesore. Much for the ever quiet Shikamaru. Haaah… But he's a scholarship receiver anyways. That means, this boy must be good at something else.

He knows better than to judge a person from their first meeting, or by their look. But, he didn't know how to think differently to this boy. He's just… wore his heart at his sleeves.

His mind swirling fastly at the thought of his appearance. The blond seem one who talked much. And of course, he's a bright cheerful guy. He loves to joke around (he brought a wooden slingshot in his bag, a green wallet, and how he managed to snug the orange fox pillow in his bag without bulging it at all is beyond Shikamaru's brain entirely…), he's a friendly person (he brought at least 4 small frames containing his friends and family's pictures…), he's a simple-minded person (he brought up another 4 black-orange jacket, and 2 other orange cargo pants, just like the same he wore right now), and his clear blue eyes seem like to bore other eyes when he's looking at the person he's talking with. And of course, he's just the type who speaks what's in his mind no matter the situation.

Now, how to manage a guy like this to be lived together at least 1 semester is really hurt Shikamaru's head. He's a good person, Shikamaru sure about it, but… he's… loud.

But to think that… he's a quiet person, and the blond is a loud person. It… wouldn't be a good match isn't it??

At least that's what in Shikamaru's brain right now.

He'll know for sure.

---------------------------------------------------------

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: fin… finally… I've made it…

Fuwaaaan… I'm crying again. This time because of joys… hiks… I've made it. it actually took me 5 hours to finish it, along with the 70 MP-3 songs. Hiks… hiks…

And, I had to write it again, whadd'ya thinks about this prologue??? And I'm attacking you right now with the –oh-don't-you-pity-me-enough-to-leave-me-reviews puppy eyes. I will name the every chapter I made with the name of famous painters from all the world-side. Hope you're interested enough to dig about the paint and painter thingies…

Listen to the '1/3' from the Siam Shade. 'Heart of Sword' from Rurouni Kenshin's OST, 'Aerith Theme' from FF7: AC. 'eX Dream' from Nishimura Masatoshi, 'To The moon and Back' from Savage Garden, 'Dive to Blue' from Laruku, and 'Sephiroth Theme: One-Winged Angel'. That's what I've listened when I'm making this story again. They accompanied me along the darkest night when I re-type the story.

Okay, let's stop at here… please review if you don't mind, or if you had some extra time to spend but you don't know what to do kay?? See you again soon, and-or at my other stories…

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies

Fujii-Kun


	2. Chapter 2

**PAINT MY LOVE**

Chapter 1

By: Fujii-Kun

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are not mine. Not at all, even when I'm dreaming them as mine. And this isn't a profitable story... --sigh-- why can't it just be mine? -- Snatches them from Kishimoto sensei--

Pairing: Ita-Naru and maybe others as well, just wait and see...

WARNINGS: Yaoi story...this is a YAOI story... which means a boyXboy story... You don't like it? Here's an exit door for you... Hmph, like I care. All the flamers will be used for warming me up in my freezing office (damn cold -sneeze-), and a basher??? What is it?? Does it even exist in the first place?? -Ignorance mode ON-

A/N: hi there –waves, waves-, long time no see friends... I hope you are all well and cool. My deepest apologies for the long wait, and I hope that I didn't make you catch cramps or else, hehehehehe... I can't say too much about it, but I won't find or speak of anything to justify my tardiness. Just let me give you a deep bow, a big sincere smile and offer of a few Naru-Head and Ita-Head cookies; to apologize.

One thing: meet my beta: Imperial Mint-Chan... so nice... --hug--

and FORGIVE me for the error that's happened when this previous fic submitted. Dunno why and this time I have some time to repair it hope it wont bunched up again... amen

ONE IMPORTANT THING... I forgot to type it in the prologue. This story, actually, I took it from a novel. I kinda forgot about the title, but I remember some of the story. I use it for this fic, but I changed it, I modified it somehow. Sorry if I offended you all.

So please, don't let my ramblings interrupt you this time...

Enjoy the story!

**PAINT MY LOVE**

Chapter 1

By: Fujii-Kun

Few first days, pass in a relatively peace and lazy path; no one doing anything rather than introducing themselves to others as well. A few upperclassmen, acting as dorm-chiefs, introduced their patterns and rules such as: "No alcohol, no drugs, no smoke, no gambling, no loud sounds / music after 9 PM, you are allowed to bring your girlfriend, BUT only on lobby area, or, if she really has to go inside your room, you have to open the door. And of course no fights allowed in here... Do not go selling the dorm's inventory either."

The Dorm-chief continued as he looked at the new freshmen. The Dorm-chief was an upperclassman, and had a long black hair with white eyes and the name of Hyuuga Neji. He continued his explanation with a composed tone and manner. According to Naruto, he was quite strict, but not a follow-the-rules-to-the-very-letter type of person. He seemed a very collected person, and very polite, even to his juniors. So far, Naruto never saw him throw a fit at the newbies. He glanced back to the whiteboard in the meeting room, and looked at the few other rules written on it. Tilting his head a little, he watched his other new friends. Some of them groaned lowly at the few rules, but few of them just sat calmly, or maybe dozing lightly, such as Shikamaru who was currently pretending to sleep, as per usual.

_Or maybe he's actually sleeping??? _Naruto mused.

After all that, the question's and answer's session was finished, they all travelled back to their respective rooms to prepare and catch some rest. Today was Saturday and on Monday, they were due to start their new classes.

It wouldn't be long before they started their classes.

"Are you going to sit there all night long?" Shikamaru rose lazily, eyeing Naruto through the corner of his eye. Naruto who happened to still be seated down upon tiles, still lost in his own private musing, did not realize that the session was over.

"NO!!! I just need to memorize few more things..." He replied vehemently, but ended it with sheepish tone. He grinned to his roommate and said roommate merely yawned in reply. They saw the polite Hyuuga nod his head politely to them before he disappeared out of the room as well. Sighing, he stood up and walked along with the dark-haired man to their room along the corridor. A few boys scattered around to snatch few things from other's room or just loitered around the vending machine in the lobby, juice in hand.

They arrived at their room, and Shikamaru just threw himself onto his bed. While Naruto tried to prepare his things for his new classes, he saw that Shikamaru had just lain down and was watching him pace around the room to find few important things. After Naruto stopped pacing, back and forth, both of them prepared to sleep and Shikamaru saw the blond pull a strange hat from below his pillow again before said blond climbed the bed-stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first day ended without any disturbing events happening. They all separated at the University entrance and went to their own buildings and classes. They all chatted amongst themselves, gaining new friends or, for a few, gaining a new enemy as most do in the world. As for Naruto, he would really be able to have fun here, even though he didn't understand what the trends were, nor the code that was 'in' or 'out' in this city as he was from a village after all but, as he saw a TV in the lobby of his dorm, he felt like he could just catch up. He smiled and started to listen to his friends' jokes and jibes. He met a few other guys who weren't living in his dorm, as well as the girls. They chatted, and they really enjoyed tousling his blond hair. He's happened to be the only blond in the class.

The dean finally came, without any excuses or explanations, just walked past through the door and slapped his hands together. Just like that, their class began. Nothing really surprised him now. It's the field that he was used to. At least, he's not the stupid one or so he hoped. Well, he did receive a scholarship after all, right? Now, putting all of his concentration he had in his brain, he began his classes with joy and high-spirit. He stopped after a short while, and threw a big smile towards his other friends around him, and they grinned back to him. Soooo much fun yet he had never thought of it before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was two years ago. The high spirit had almost gone, except for the painting lessons. It was still burning up inside of his chest and firing up in his bones. His friends too were one of the only things he found he could enjoy in this new, unhappy life. That was the reason why he still maintained his sanity in this rat-hole. He couldn't believe it at first. His world had kind of turned upside down now, a little harshly, as the second year of his university course had come. How could he expect this? He did not know anything. He was still receiving the scholarship, but it was only for the university fee. He had to pay for his own needs, such as his dorm, his canvases and his paints. The decision surprised a few others as well, especially the scholarship receiver. Now, because of the University regulations, they have to pay their own dorm-fee. It was hard for Naruto, and also Kiba. They had been counting on that, so they could buy their own sketch paper, pencils, paints, brushes, and now, canvases, as the semester moved on and the lessons advanced as well. They drew onto canvases now. How could they afford that? How could they continue their living in such circumstances? Naruto couldn't ask his grandfather for the money, he didn't want to burden them again. Konohamaru still need his education.

"Hey, you... hands off, Man..." Kiba barked at him in the room they rent for both of them. It wasn't far from the university, but cheap enough for both of them to accommodate. It wasn't the safest place to live either, and not exactly the fanciest, but, at this rate, they couldn't care less. It provided them with shelter and breakfast. It had double beds and quite spacious rooms to put their belongings.

"Don't touch Akamaru like that. He's not food you know... " he said again while putting his bag from his shoulder. Today, Naruto and Shikamaru had a nice day off. But Kiba had to go to the University and finish his classes. Well, he could still hang out with his dorm friends, and ask them for help sometime.

"I'm hungryyy... can I really eat your dog??" He pathetically wailed as Akamaru nipped his hand lightly to warn him and jumped off to greet his master.

"So I've been telling you to take the modelling job. It's not like he gonna eat you, you know. All he needs is for you to dress as a sexy drag, make you pose, and stare at you until he gets some ideas to write his porn novel."

"You mean nearly-nude sexy drag??" Naruto inquired cynically with a raised eyebrow and voice a tone lower.

"It still unnerves me... to think about dressing like that." He said in a low, almost desperate tone. He really felt un-fair to Kiba, whose doing the job at a weekly basis, just to continuing their standard of living. He knew he was supposed to help out as much as Kiba did. At that time, his stomach chose the moment to rumble loudly. Kiba snickered at the sound, but said nothing. Naruto's cheek reddened slightly as he turned his face away.

"I guess it's inevitable..." He said slowly, defeated. He really had no money left, after he paid the boarding fee and for the bare essentials he needed to survive. He could not afford to buy something else other than the cheapest cup noodles, and their money still chopped off for paints and stuff. They counted their money together, and they realized that they didn't have money for next week. He sighed deeply. His stomach reminding him again about it's emptiness.

"Really? Then I'll make you that appointment with him. He's always said that he really wanted you for this job."

Naruto made no sound at all. It was hard to do that as this 'job' wrecked his male pride and destroyed everything his Grandpa had told him about how to live. He knew Kiba had been patient, but, there's a limit somehow. It's just maybe... still far, but he didn't want to push his luck too much.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Blondie, wanna go to the cafe down here with us?" one of his classmate asked him to joining their small gathering, talking about news, deans and trials in the campus. His stomach agreed whole-heartedly with the invitation, but his wallet practically sagged with emptiness.

"Naaah, I can't. Got something to do for now... have fun and tell me 'bout it tomorrow," he said, pretending to grinning widely as always. He waved to them as they walked out the room.

"So... today?" Kiba asked slowly, almost under his breath. He knew Naruto didn't want to do this kind of job, but it was the fastest way without selling your body. And he did it before; nothing happened then so it's safe to assume nothing will happen to either him or Naruto. He didn't get raped by the old man, so Naruto won't either.

"Yeah." Naruto could only nod. He grasped the address paper Kiba had given him last night in his left hand and read the address once again to make sure. He really wanted to shred the paper, but he couldn't. He hadn't got his dinner yesterday or breakfast today. Now he's missing lunch too. The only thing that made him survive this day was the wafer his friend gave to him few moments ago.

He gathered his belongings, and bid Kiba and the dozing Shikamaru a small good bye. He had to put his things to their room first. He walked a little disoriented, thinking about the thing he's going to do. His stomach gave him persistent and enthusiastic encouragement. He entered his flat building, greeted by the owner at the front door. He could only nod, and walked straight to his room. He put his things down and walked again out again, preparing to go to that place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto walked to the almost-deserted part of the town. It's not like a ghost-town, just a little bit (too) quiet. It's a not-too-good neighbourhood. Sometimes, junkies wandered around, and, other times, a few dealers. It was quite busy at night, since this place was also a place where brothels sill stood. He watched the almost empty street with caution, and read the signs on the buildings. He walked to a particular building; a flat, almost a studio at the second story, and a bar at the first. He walked through the narrow and high angled ladder, and knocked on the door. He received no answer. After a few minutes, he began to knock again. His nervousness had doubled when he saw that the door was un-locked.

He walked inside, "Excuse me, Jiraiya-San... " he called nervously. He walked tentatively to the room, and saw a small scrap of paper on the table near the front door: _Naru-chan, please wait for a while; I have to finish a few things first. Make yourself comfortable, I won't be long. _He blinked few times, and decided to check on his surroundings. He saw a double bed across the room, along with big comfy chair next to it. There was also a medium sized table, with lots of papers scattered on it. Naruto saw many written pages coupled with small sketches. His eyes caught a dress on the bed. His eyes bulged as he took in the shortness of it. '_Damn pervert... it's too damn short.' _

He picked the skirt and tried it in front of his pants. "Geez..."

Sitting down on the bed, he held his head in both his hand and sighed loudly.

"It's a wrong decision, man. I should've known it. No, I knew it already. I should've never come in the first place. It all a mistake. Very big mistake." he scratched his head in dismay.

He could only sigh again, and think about leaving, when, once again, his stomach warned him against it. He had no choice now so, he decided to change his clothes now, before the old guy back, and ogle at him shirtless. He walked to the bathroom, bringing the clothes along. He changed into the new clothes. It actually fit his size, even the skirt, pretty well, much to his dismay. The white turtleneck covered his chest, and the black leathered mini skirt fell to just 5 cm below his ass. He had a pair of black knee-length glossy boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Oh, and let's not forget the blonde waist-length wig, and a white hair-band for his hair. The old man really really prepared his models nicely; he even had a C-cup transparent lacy bra. He looked at the mirror after he was done, only to surprise his own self.

He DID look like a girl. _'It's ridiculous!_ _How come it's possible? I'm a goddamn male... 'He_ almost strangled himself inwardly in wonder. Now he really understood why the old man had been chasing after him to be his model. He even sometimes bribed Kiba to get Naruto here, but the blonde always managed to run away in the last minute. He really, really looked like a girl. His slender body fitted very well with any imagination of a girl. Not to forget his large blue eyes that stood so brightly out from his face.

He really, really hoped with all his might and all his heart that his grandpa would never have to see this appearance. Not in this life-time. And also, not the way he tried to make money. He would prefer to commit a bloody suicide, rather than looked at his grandpa's sad and disappointed face. He didn't want them to look at him this way, almost selling his body like this.

He slowly walked out from the bathroom, and walked to the seat near the bed. The old man was not here yet. He sat and tried to make his feeling turn lighter, since he felt so nervous and so very reluctant. He had to find something funny to entertain his mind before he broke out yelling and scalping himself in a frantic madness. Well, now he remembered something that was quite funny. His slender complexion was quite fine and matched the drag costume he wore right now, but what about Kiba??? He was more bulky than him and very brash too. What kind of drag costume had the old man prepared for him a few days ago?? Now, really curious, he tried to imagining Kiba in the drag costume and wig. He snickered at the image of a long haired Kiba. Add the turtleneck and mini skirt...

Naaah, that's too harsh. Forget the mini skirt. Leather pants with shin length boots. Yeah... (A/N: hihihihihihi... I'm just mean, am I??) Black leather jacket to cover the boobs section, yeah. And a damn shovel-load of make-up to cover his tattoos on his cheeks. He snickered again. He was so lost in his funny musing; he failed to hear the banging on the door.

"Oi... Old man... Come out." He heard a loud clear voice as loud as the banging hand over the door. "Oi, Jiraiya!!! Get out from your hole now before I call the cops!!!" He started again, staring to sound impatient now, and still banged on the door, even harder now. Naruto was really confused inside. He didn't know what to do. He stood up from the bed quickly, looking at the table, at the chair, at the bed, at the wooden floor, everywhere, to find any clue to face this man. He reeeaallly had no idea. None at all.

_Who is he??? What does he want to do?_

He panicked. He paced around the room with his eyes still riveted to the door; it was only time before the other man broke the door down. He was confused, either to answer the call or to ignore it. Many 'what ifs' flew around in his brain.

He was still in his 'Panic Mode' rush when the man seemed to find out that the door was un-locked and he immediately barged in like a small tornado, opening the door with a loud BANG. Well, Naruto forgot to lock the door, because he thought that this is not his apartment and what if the owner's come home and find out that his room is locked by a stranger?

What Naruto saw made his heart stop beating and it absolutely made his brain stop as well. His blue eyes widened in surprised and awe. This man, tall, and regal, even with his pale, pale complexion along with his dark hair was so astounding. His lips and his slender figure was the very definition of a perfect man. He wore an expensive suit that complimented his body nicely, as if he had a private seamstress. His long black hair was tied behind his head, and even the angry look upon his face did not falter his elegance. His dark eyes fell onto Naruto and Naruto could see that he was calculating the view in front of his eyes coldly. His lips quirked slightly in cynical way along with his eyebrow and Naruto really felt like his clothes been shredded quickly just by the man's eyes. He could only stand in the middle of the room and try to save some dignity.

"I see that he had changed his tastes." That voice... it's so clear, like a silver bell, ringing trough the room. . He didn't even have to shout. It was very clear. His voice hid something different, covered with sarcasm at high. But Naruto didn't get the point of it. Judging from the way he stared at Naruto's body upside-down and upside again, he found out the hidden meaning of it.

"I'm not the one you think of." He's standing up straight, with a red face, both from anger and embarrassment

_How dare he... did he just judge me as a whore????? Oh my goodness, my voice?? Why can't it be more man-like??_

"Really? I did not see what's wrong with my judgement." Once again the clear voice came across the room as he walked forward slowly closing his distance to the blonde with a small cynical smile back in place on his lips, his black eyes never leaving the blue blonde's one as he stared at Naruto with his sharp eyes.

Now, he stood right in front of Naruto and, before the blonde could step back to avoid him, the taller man had already stretching out his hand to touch Naruto's blonde hair (the wig) and twirled it slowly. The other hand is moving around Naruto's back, travelling slowly over his clothes. His eyes stopped once again at the miniskirt he's wearing, and he frowned slightly.

"Quite 'high' this time, aren't you? Why do you choose this path?" He asked, softly, looking back at Naruto's blue eyes, but the tone had already changed dramatically. It's not even cold, now it's freezing. He left Naruto gaping in his confused state. He didn't care.

"Why did you do this? Why you choose to be like this?" Now, his hand is not on Naruto's hair. It had stopped in his upper arm, and the dark haired man gripped his arm like vice. So hard, and it hurt. His eyes too had changed. From something's that looked like mild interest, becoming very hard and cold.

"Let go!! I don't have any choice..." Naruto tried to struggle, tried to free himself. He tried to pry the fingers off his arm, but he couldn't. The man seemed to have already glued his hands to Naruto's arm.

"Yes, you do have a choice. What did you do with the money?" he still gripped Naruto's arm, and now, he lightly shook his body. "Did you use the money you earn here to buy some drugs, huh??" Now he's really shaking Naruto's body violently. "No wonder, look at this area." he continued to rambling about 'the girl's' big mistakes.

"St... Stop it..." Naruto's eyes started to go blurry. Now, breathing seems so hard for Naruto. He hardly had any energy to run, as he felt the man still shaking his body. He couldn't stand this.

"Answer me!!" He said in a commanding tone.

"St...op!!! S...to..." he couldn't finish his line, since his vision turned black, and he faded out.

0000000000000000000000000000000 T B C 000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: show me a little love... please? Hehehehehe...

Sorry I ended this chapter a little weirdly. But I have to finish my other story as well. I have no time anymore. So, sorry for the lateness and hope you could enjoy it.

Here's Naru-Head cookies, enjoy it while reading...

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies

Fujii-Kun


	3. Chapter 3

**PAINT MY LOVE  
CHAPTER 2  
BY: FUJII-KUN**

**Disclaimer**: I think you all know about it already. Not mine at all... and it's not a profitable story.

**WARNING**: YAOI story. Caution... I don't really like flamers for now..

**A/N**: This is the chapter 2 beibeh!! I hope you'll like it. Kinda long, isn't it? Never mind that, please. It's hard for me to write when the previous chapter is lost somehow, thanks to my damn USB. Can't buy a new one, since I'm still currently jobless. Well, I still love my USB, I can't throw it away... I wont.  
I do promise, for good for worse. In rich in poor. We'll still be together no matter what.  
But I'm looking for the 2GB one...  
I can't open Internet anytime soon; not enough money. OMG, do I have to beg to my parents for money? Hiks... but I'm glad that I still can type the fics. --singing merrily--  
But, please, enjoy this chapter, kay...

THANKZ to my beta, Imperial Mint-Chan.. sorry for all the trouble I put you into...  
SCROLL DOWN, GUYS!!

**PAINT MY LOVE  
CHAPTER 2  
BY: FUJII-KUN  
**

Uchiha Itachi stepped over to the room after banging on the front door a few times without any response at all; his patience running low. He shoved the door open, and when he expected to see the white-haired old man in his room, he found a young man inside without anyone else.  
What he saw made his vision focused upon one object.  
A slender body, covered with dirty overcoat,  
A pair of really bright blue eyes,  
A nicely tanned skin with blonde hair,  
And an innocence but surprised expression on his face.

How come... someone had that kind of expressions in this kind of place?  
He knows this guy didn't pretend to be an innocent one. He's attracted to this guy, even though he'll never admit it. And it made him curious.  
Who is he?  
Why is he here?  
Why is he connected with that kind of old perverted man?  
How does he know the bastard?  
Why does he want to be in here?  
Is he his 'collection'?

There are so many questions running across his mind and he cannot focus for a few minutes. A new record!  
And it's humiliating. Uchihas did not loose control!!  
He blinked his eyes to make his mind clearer.  
Is he here for some bad reason? Just look at this area. A prostitution location, and with drug dealers running around here...

That thought made him really angry somehow. He didn't know why, he was just... angry. He walked to the young man that trying to covering his body nervously and panicly. He's half-naked, and Itachi could see it real clear. It makes him even angrier. He grabbed his hand, and when he start talked to him, suddenly, he's fainted.

--

He lightly slapped the tanned face to wake him. He brought him from the floor to the bed, and somehow the thoughts of 'how many times had he slept here already' walked by and filled his mind. It makes the worry inside him evaporate and he's slapping his face again. He saw the eyes stir and he leaned closer to take a good look over the oval face, and felt a little surprised when the eyes opened suddenly.

Naruto came to his senses again, really slowly after some time he felt like walking in the darkness alone in a whirling and dizzying world. Well, actually, he wakes up when he felt that some guy is lightly slapping his face few times and speaking in a cool and commanding tone. Something like, "Hey!! Wake up, boy. Don't you faint now."

At first, he thought it's Jiraiya's voice. But then he recalled that this voice isn't Jiraiya's. He knows the old man's naughty voice. This voice is a lot younger, but sharper, and commanding. And he recognizes something like slight sneer in it. Something that is 100 non-Jiraiya at every angle.  
Now, Naruto realizes something's new. He isn't lying down on the wooden floor, where he remembered he fell down just then. He felt something soft underneath his body. He let his hand roam slowly, and he felt bed.

He snapped his eyes open and what he saw made his breath catch. He saw black eyes, really close to his face. A sharp one, but really captivating. He saw a high aristocrat nose, and thin lips that have the slight sneer he heard when he resurfaced from his faint. The guy has an inky black hair to match his eyes, and he swore he could see some red colour gleaming in those angry eyes. His pale skin really clashed with his black hair and eyes, but all in all, he is a really handsome young man. Naruto had never seen someone like this before in his lifetime.

"That's a wonderful scene, really. And will be even better if you put some victorian gown and umbrella." His voice... His voice, a deep baritone one, with that sneer still attached, and Naruto, he felt his good thought about the young man evaporated so fast. He pushed his body that leaned overly close to his own nearly-naked one (OH My GOD!! What am I doing in this outfit with him on this bed??). The black haired man now leaned more to his toned body, and whispered to his ears,  
"I don't know that the old bastard had a real nice collection."  
Naruto felt fire running across his face. Did that man just accusing him a ... a...  
Maaaan... he really had an issue.

He shoved that body away, and trying to covering his own body with the overcoat, spoke, his voice trembling a little, "What are you talking about? Did you just accuse me being his-"  
"Are you not?" he asked again, with his hard eyes and sneer in his voice.  
"I'm not!! I'm an artist, you see--"  
"An artist!! Of course. Look at your outfit..." He cut his words again, smiled, snapping his fingers, and now really, his eyes roaming over his body, with the kind of gazing that make someone felt like his clothes is peeled off. Well, Naruto is wearing an overcoat that usually used by artists, honestly, and he's an artist also. He didn't see any mistakes in his words.  
"Why can't I see it? An artist. Great. What kind of artist are you, huh?" He asked sweetly while sweeping his fingers over Naruto's boots.  
"You don't... I'm a student that--"  
"A student!! Now, now, you're such a busy young man, aren't you?"

Those eyes!! Naruto really would like to poke those eyes out of their holes. Really makes you feel unworthy.  
"I don't have to explain anything to you." Naruto huffed and looked at this stranger with dismay in his blue eyes. He pushed his hands over his body, but he felt powerless. He really had no energy left. But before he could regain his energy and do that again, he was shoved to the bed again, and he felt something soft and warm covering his lips. A surprised sound escaped his lips but he can't do anything. He's too weak to beat him.  
Those lips crushed his own but the hardest part of it was that he didn't felt like sick at all. He refused, of course, but when he felt one of his nipples brushed, he couldn't help but softly gasping.  
That man, taking the chance, slipped his tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss, making Naruto unconsciously close his eyes and unconsciously kiss him back. He tangled his tongue and he titled his head slightly.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped the kiss. He drew back quickly, took a deep calming breath, and with his sharp eyes, he scrutinized the face he kissed just now deeply. The flushed cheeks over that tanned skin, the slightly swollen pink lips and surprised-confused blue eyes with panted breath really makes him shocked. He lost control and he didn't know it at all.  
"That's a great show just now." He sneered and pulled back.  
"But that's good enough." he swept his fingers over Naruto's lips.

Well, Naruto was really scandalized. That man just shoving his body and kissing him out of the blue, and now accusing him to be the one who's making the show. He can't believe it.  
"You're a bastard." He speaks with great dislike and tries to push his body away from the bed, because it makes him felt very vulnerable in his presence.  
And where the heck is the old man? The guy is looking for him, honestly, he can runaway when the old man is here.  
"What do you do with the money he gives you?" Itachi asked when Naruto tried to sit; the world still spinning in his vision. But he won't let the man makes any humiliating comments anymore.  
"I believe that's my own business," He said slowly. "I don't think I need to tell you. I don't even know you, and vice versa."

He tried to stand up, and he reeeeaaaally missed his clothes right now. Hwere's his clothes, huh?? Said clothes were behind the bathroom's door, and he had to stand up, and walk to get his clothes.  
The world is spinning more slowly but it's enough to make him dizzy. He stood, and the black dots appeared again.  
"What are you doing now?" Itachi asked again when Naruto swayed again. He caught his slender arm and, with pure coincidence, Naruto falls over to his chest.  
"Getting my clothes. Now stop talking and leave me alone."  
"So you can fall over again? I don't think so."  
"I'm not sick; I'm just not very well. And I can help myself, mister..." he quiring slightly.  
"Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi."  
"Mister Itachi. Now, if you don't mind, would you let me go and get dressed?"  
"Hmmm... It would be a shame." He said while his eyes walked over the tanned torso and his hand doing the same thing slowly.  
Naruto shoved his hands off of his body. "Get lost..."  
"Don't you let him do the same with you?" Itachi asked casually, but Naruto didn't recognize an angry tone starting to escalate.  
"I did not let him touch me. I don't even know him."  
"LIAR!" suddenly, his hand that's grabbing Naruto's arm tightened. Naruto winced and gasped when his vision blurred again. He closed his eyes. His face paled, and his knees almost gave up. Itachi seems to notice it.  
"What's your name?"  
"Wha--"  
"You're Name, please."  
"Uzumaki... Naruto"  
"Well, it seems you're really not well, Naruto-Kun"  
"Well, I've told you so, Uchiha-San" He tried to walked again to the bathroom. "Now, if you let go of me, I'm going to get my clothes, and take off, so we won't have to meet each other again."  
"Are you sure you can stand?" a mocking tone is really obvious in his tone.  
"I do believe so." He straightened up and tries to pry Itachi's fingers off his arm.

"Do you have a friend? Maybe you should call them so they can take you to doctor." He said flatly after a while, without mocking now. But he still held Naruto's arm in his hand.  
"I told you I'm fine. I can handle it by myself." Naruto didn't felt like calling Kiba and asking him to pick him up. He knows Kiba would do it without a blink, but stiiiiiiill...  
"I'm asking you if you have a friend or not." He gritted his teeth.  
"And I'm telling you I don't need help." He shoved his hands off and walked quickly to the bathroom and slamming the door rather harshly. He slowly sat on the toilet lid, slowly taking in a few deep breaths, and slowly peeling off the overcoat and the boots, and then slowly changing to his own clothes. The dots now slowly changed into a spiral in his vision.

Naruto walks out from the bathroom, and to his disappointment, Itachi is still there, sitting on the sofa. He saw him walked out, and eyed his appearances. A black and orange jacket, with orange trousers. Really, it's an eyesore. A retina-breaker-colour.  
"An Artist, huh?" He spoke again slowly, again with that mocking tone. "Your clothes really speak out."  
"I don't need your comment. And people's tastes are different!" He snapped.  
"Sure, it is." He stood up and walked again, approaching Naruto. He grabbed his arms again, and dragged him now.  
"What are you doing?? Let go of me!!" Naruto tried to break free.  
"We're going to doctor."  
"I... I don't need--"  
"Yes you do need one. Now stop struggling." He dragged Naruto again.  
"Uchiha... Uchiha-San. I believe you're right." Naruto tried another tactic to escape himself. And he got what he want for now, they stopped. "Now if you let me go, I'll call my friend and ask him to take me to a clinic around my flat."

Itachi stared at him for a moment and nodded his head slightly, more to himself.  
"No, I don't trust you. With what are you're going to pay the doctor?" The mocking tone is back. "You haven't got your payment have you?"  
This maaaaan... Naruto now tried to plant his feet on the floor.  
"I. Don't. Need. One." He said, and tried to resist. He tried to planted his feet on the wooden floor, but he's too weak, so he's dragged anyway.

When they reached the stairs to go down, his vision was playing up for him again. It started to twisted slowly. His face is paling. He had to hold onto the railing to steady his feet. He took a couple of deep breaths.  
"Need a ride?" that mocking tone is back, very close to his ear.  
"No, I can do it by myself." He snapped his eyes open, but he really had to step sloooooowly.  
Itachi waited few steps below him, looking at the pale face. And when they reached the ground, Naruto straightening his body, plastering a shaky smile, and said  
"Well, thanks for the help, now, if you'll excuse me..." He tried to turn over when Itachi grabbed his arm again.  
"We're not done yet, Naruto-Kun. Let's go to see my doctor." And he dragged Naruto to his car. He pulled out a key, and beeped a black Alfa-Romeo a few feet away from their standing spot.

Damn, he's very rich... Two-seats Alpha-Romeo? Private doctor? Wow... That thought crossed Naruto's mind for a while.  
"No. I'm fine--"  
"You're not fine, damn it!! Why can't you just shut up?" He snapped, and his eyes started gleaming red again. "You're sick! And I know that you won't see any doctors after this. You're thin like an electric pole, and I can see you're living your life from days to days. I gave a lot of my money to many Health Foundations and Organizations. Now let's just consider that you're receiving it directly." He gritted his teeth and still dragging Naruto's hand.

Well, that hit Naruto's button perfectly. He's not rich, that's for sure, BUT he's not a beggar!!  
"I'm not sick, okay!! If you really want to know, I'm hungry!! I haven't eaten for nearly two days now. That's why I'm swaying, fainted, and have almost no energy left. Are you satisfied now?" He snapped back.  
"And you're wrong, Uchiha-San. I'm not living my life from day to day. I'm living it minute to minute." He panted softly now, his blue eyes darken a little. And he started to sway a little again, but he took a deep breath to steady his feet.

"Fine..." He grabbed Naruto's arm again, and before Naruto could say anything, he's dragged to the car, and he's shoved to the passenger seat, and the seatbelt is buckled around him. Then he walked very quickly to the driver seat, and started the engine before Naruto could say anything.  
"What... What ar--"  
"We're going to eat. Okay?" He snapped slightly. And he started to leave the place.

And Naruto closed his mouth with a slight click.

--  
T B C  
--

A/N: there... continued!! Weird ending again. Sorry. I'm confused, too. It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and my logical senses is flying to a place I don't know.

And, Omg, I love the alpha-romeo, and BMW is currently my beloved vehicle. The 760i is just.. WaoooW... I want to put mercedez, but... I don't really like mercy, hehehe...  
Just... read and let me know what you think about it kay?? Critics, comments, suggestions. Anything!! R/R please...

I'm adding few things after beta-ed, I tended to do that, sorry for the readers that found it confusing. But it's somethings I've forgot to type...

and I'll give you Itachi's head protectors (replicas) to all reviewers. heheheh...

See you again next chapter.

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies  
Fujii-Kun


End file.
